The family of Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia
by Bs415
Summary: Great. Ichigo is now married with Rukia and has to live a life as a Father and a husband. Rukia on the other hand is a mother of two. Can their life pass peacefully as ever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Six years have passed since after the Huendo Mondo arc. Soul Society had gained peace in the vicinity, and the name of Aizen seemed to be forgotten in people's heart. There on the wooden bench near Ganju's house sat a couple exchanging words.

"Shut up! Your singing sucks! You're burning my ears! Stop singing that damn song again!".

Rukia seemed to have ignored Ichigo's complaint and even sing louder then before, and Ichigo started to get red in his face.

"Hey! You stupid bitch! Stop singing already! I'm sick of it!", Ichigo said in a flush of anger and he took away Rukia's headphones from her. However, Rukia insisted to continue singing, not willing to give up and this time, Ichigo covered her mouth. It made Rukia to pull his hand away from her mouth and continue to sing again, and Ichigo eyes gave a surprised and angry look.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Really stop it!", Ichigo folded his arms, sulking his mouth.

Rukia continued to sing the song again in her own world with drastic expressions. It was a 'Simple Plan' song named 'Shut up!', and somehow Ichigo detested it as it seems like the song was purposely sang by Rukia to him. She then sing the last sentence "Shut up!".

Rukia then turned to the furious Ichigo. "Do know why I brought you here?"

Ichigo gave a no-idea look.

"What day is supposed to be today? Isn't it very familiar to you? Today is our anniversary day. The day we had started a relationship and this is the place where we started."

Er oh. Ichigo looks like he is in a hot soup. Rukia was staring at him with a pair of intense eyes.

"Don't you ever realize that we have been in a relationship for six years?"

Ichigo looked at her seriously. "So what is it that you want?"

"Why don't we get married?". Ichigo stared at Rukia.

"Are you kidding me?"

Rukia stared at him. "I demand a marriage…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The orange haired man in his 30s stood nearby a tree that was in a kindergarten, tapping his feet on the ground while whistling.

"Can you shut up?" A lady beside him shouted at him, giving a pissed look and started to move an inch away from him. Behind them were a group of impatient parents waiting for their children.

"Ring…!". The bell rang and many children started to rush out from the entrance door towards their parents. Ichigo stared at the door, wondering why his children were not dismissed yet.

Nevermind, he thought. Perhaps they just went to the toilet after school.

So he waited. As time passes by, vehicles have driven off. Parents have already walked away with their kids. Some had ride off with the bicycle to home. Slowly, one by one as they went off, he was left alone.

Then that man started to frown. Where the hell have his kids been to? Now, his patience has been pushed to its limits and he is now storming towards the school main entrance.

He went in, and saw two kids walking down the corridor with a teacher. They had familiar angry faces written over them. Ichigo knew who they were. They were his kids.

The teacher with them then noticed Ichigo's presence and started to say something.

"Oh. Mr Kurosaki, your kids were naughty today. Your daughter had looked up for your son and had a tiff with him. The worse thing was that they almost had a fight."

He knew it. If it was not going to the toilet, it means they have been punished. It has been ALWAYS like this.

His daughter resembled his wife, while his son resembled him. Somehow, both also seemed to have the same attitude as he and his wife. Lucia's attitude was like Rukia's, and Ichiru's attitude was like his, which would end up a though-wonder-there-are-many-quarrels kind of thing.

The teacher then passed him his kids with a warning not to do that again. The kids grumbled and Ichigo started to reprimand them furiously as they were out of the kindergarten compound.

"You naughty little kids, how many times did I ask you not to do such things already?"

Lucia rebutted. "It's not my fault! If he hadn't gone to my classroom and scolded me a butch in front of my classmates, it would not have happened!"

"It's the fact, MISS! You really dress like a boy!"

"You…!" Lucia pointed her finger at him.

They continued their quarrel, ignoring their father's presence. Ichigo then let out a sigh. Gosh! How he wished to give up on his kids! If they did not exist, life would be much peaceful.


End file.
